A Trip To Switzerland
by sparklingwonderx
Summary: Second Year University students John Watson and Sherlock Holmes embark on a trip to Switzerland, events unfold that change their relationship forever.
1. Chapter 1

"Switzerland" a voice boomed from the empty, narrow corridor, the stocky figure of Ben Hunter came into view as ran down said corridor, pushing books off as he did so a piece of paper clutched in his hand. "Please tell me you're going?" he asked practically jumping with excitement." John looked up from the book he was reading an annoyed expression on his face. "This is a library Mr Hunter keep your voice down" the librarian called from behind a mountain of Dickens books. Ben lifted his hand up in apology and sat opposite John.  
>"Switzerland?" John asked bookmarking the page he was in the process of reading. "Trip" Ben replied taking his wet, khaki green coat off, chucking it aside. John stretched his arms grunting as he did so. "Something to do with physics, but not all of the students are going they've opened it to biology, chemistry and medical students, they need numbers" Ben informed his friend. "I got you a letter" Ben said taking two drenched, smudged letters out and placing them on the table. "Thanks Ben" John said taking them.<p>

"There's a trip to Switzerland, to see CERN, do you fancy going?" John asked as he walked into his room "and do you have a hair dryer?" John asked trying to dry the wet letters with his jumper. Sat at the far end of the room was Sherlock Holmes his dark, curly hair visible from behind stacks and stacks of books. "A trip? And no I don't own a hairdryer John, we've lived together now for a year now surely you must have realised I don't own such thing" his cool voice sent shivers down Johns spine. John smiled and handed the letter to his roommate. "Next month?" Sherlock said surprised, John shrugged and collapsed onto his bed; Sherlock placed his hands together and rested his chin on them. "Are you going John?" Sherlock asked leaving his seat behind the desk and walking the length of the room. John watched Sherlock as he did so; gosh his legs go on forever John thought before diverting his eyes. "yes, well I'd like too, I never went on many trips when I was in secondary school, my parents could never afford it but now I'm in a good university, got myself a job and if I don't spend money on shit I could afford to go" John sat up slightly looking at Sherlock who was now sat in an arm chair. "How about you...please come it'll be fun" John asked the words rolled out of his mouth, they sounded more like a plea than a suggestion. Sherlock cocked his head to the side, his face blank he didn't answer immediately but when he did john was surprised by the answer "okay, I will"

John Hamish Watson was described as a sweet, kind, quiet boy, not from a rich family very headstrong ambitious and patient a perfect doctor. Everyone was surprised when he was accepted into Kings College to study medicine everyone was shocked, everyone apart from John who had worked so hard to get where he was, he deserved to get every successes . He had been at Kings now a full year and had just started his second, though he worked hard he found the course difficult, he had made wonderful friends, enjoyed day trips away and one thing you ought to know about John Watson, he is head over heels in love with his roommate Sherlock Holmes.

The room was full of boxes containing clothes, books, shoes and god knows what else. Holmes and Watson were in the process of moving from the dormitories and into a flat. John had tripped over many boxes during the day and many more in the evenings. Sherlock and John with the help of Mycroft had purchased a small flat not far from the university, but far enough to call it their own. Most of their belongings had already been moved but there were still objects yet to be dispatched. They had been back in university now for three months; John had spent his summer with his parents and had spent a lot of time with Sherlock visits to the beach, museums and endless trips to the cinema.

"What room do you want?" Sherlock asked his head just visible behind a brown box. John sighed it was going to be strange and sad not seeing Sherlock sleeping. The way his chest rose and fell, the way his body always ended up tangled in the bed sheets. John shrugged "I'll take the far room" he said pointing, pulling his rucksack behind as he trudged into the room. It was lovely, very spacious, there were long red curtains pulled aside showing a bay window, there was an oak wooden desk that matched the wardrobe and a large double bed dressed in red matching the curtains. One thing that wasn't in the room was an en-suite but you can't have everything. The flat was far more than what Mycroft Had described it as it was much more than just "satisfactory" there was a big living room come dining room, a nice bathroom and all the supplies one could need. Sherlock's room was the exact same as Johns apart from the fact his was dressed in royal blue instead of red.

Later on that week John walked from the lecture room and into the library where he was sure to find his roommate mulling over a book about forensics. Johns second lecture that day had been cancelled due to Dr Robinson falling ill, which everyone (apart from John) found hilarious, due to the fact he was a doctor. Much to johns disappointment he couldn't find Sherlock anywhere in the library, but just as he was about to walk out of the library the familiar figure of Sherlock Holmes appeared out of the blue.

"There you are" John said sounding relieved, Sherlock looked down at his friend

"You were looking for me?" Sherlock asked, John nodded and dragged his friend over to an unoccupied table, away from prying eyes. "Dr Robinson's not going to be in for at least another fortnight" Sherlock explained as he took a seat, peeling his long black coat off and discarding his signature blue scarf. John just smiled he had began just accepting Sherlock's deductions instead of asking how he came to that conclusion. "Why were you looking for me?" Sherlock asked pulling out a few books. John blushed slightly before saying "we're studying pathology and Dr Hammond is ummmm well he talks so fast" John blurted out, Sherlock looked at him blankly "I need your help, you are a genius you must be able to explain this to me In simple terms" John carried on, he looked up at Sherlock who was blushing slightly. "I'm not a genius John" Sherlock mumbled taking the text book off John, flicking through it, their hands brushed slightly as Sherlock claimed the book, it sent a bolt of electricity through John, his heart was pounding against his chest, his temperature rapidly increased as he tried to recover from the brief contact, Sherlock didn't even seem to have noticed. "you're a genius to me" John replied quietly. For the rest of the day and night Sherlock explained to John all about pathology.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

An almighty clatter broke the silence in the flat that Sherlock Holmes and John Watson shared. The clatter made John Watson run out of the bathroom, a beige towel around his small waist, and an electrical toothbrush in his hand. His blonde hair was stuck to his head and elements of shampoo were still visible.

"What on earth" John screamed as he was greeted by the sight of his roommate sat at the kitchen table wearing his blue stripped pyjamas, complete with silk blue dressing gown. He had obviously only just gotten up his hair was a mess, John was surprised there wasn't a bird nesting in there. Sherlock looked up from the newspaper he was reading and stared at John. "What was that clatter?" John asked, Sherlock laughed slightly at the sight in front of him. "I knocked some pans over as I got my newspaper that's all batman!" Sherlock said trying to suppress another laugh. John cocked his head to the side and laughed sarcastically. "I don't want to be hurt by your toothbrush" Sherlock said as he folded his newspaper in half and stood up. John mumbled something about an arrogant git under his breath as he retreated to the bathroom. "We have to start packing we won't have time later on this week" Sherlock called after him. "I don't want to pack" John yelled slamming the door behind him.  
>"You have to" Sherlock called<br>"No I don't" John said angrily as the sound of the shower being turned on could be heard once more.

"You know we are going to see the reichenbach falls" Sherlock called, John hummed and looked in his suitcase. He wasn't really paying much attention. Sherlock had won the battle, John was now packing or should I say attempting to pack.

"What's the weather like in Switzerland?"John called from his room; he placed his hands on his hips and awaited a reply. He was now dressed in a large, knitted jumper complete with denim jeans.

"What do you think?" Sherlock replied, even though he couldn't see Sherlock's face he could tell Sherlock was mocking him.

"I don't know that's why I'm asking you" John called back, he could hear rustling and then footsteps, the tall, handsome figure was stood in the doorway. John looked over and shrugged; Sherlock took the small steps and stood next to John looking in his suitcase.

John could feel Sherlock breathing they were stood so close. John looked at him, absorbing every single detail of his pale face. Sherlock's eyes were dark blue like sapphires; his pale lips were so kissable, the way his shirt was slightly to tight showing off his incredible body.

"You won't need shorts, or anything summery, it's terrifyingly cold and snowy in Switzerland" Sherlock said taking pieces of john's clothes and chucking them aside. Once they had completed packing and after John had finally persuaded Sherlock to pack some clothes and not just books, they ordered Chinese, sat on the sofa and watched crap TV.

The following day Sherlock left early the following morning, just as expected Dr Robinson was still off Ill, so Johns lecture was cancelled. Sherlock arrived early as usual but to his surprise another man was stood outside the lecture hall. He was tall and had dark straight hair and unusually dark eyes. He didn't say anything; he just looked at Sherlock, like he was reading him. Just by looking at the other man Sherlock could tell by the clothes he wore he was very well off, by the textbook he was clutching Sherlock could tell that he was Irish, that particular textbook was not available in England or Wales. He was a transfer student from Queens University Belfast, although he was originally from Dublin, Sherlock could tell this by the pen in his pocket. The rest of the students slowly traced in and the lesson began. Professor Lewis began talking and when he asked a question everyone turned look at Sherlock, but another voice answered. Everyone including Sherlock turned around to see the person who had spoken. It was that man; he turned and smirked at Sherlock who stared back blankly.

"So you're the legendary Sherlock Holmes" the familiar voice sounded, the man had answered every single question, much to Sherlock's disgrace. Sherlock turned around and took in the image of a beaming man. Sherlock didn't reply but studied. "I'm sure I'll be seeing a lot more of you" the man said laughing as he passed Sherlock on the stairs and carried on walking. Sherlock didn't say anything but watched him go.

When Sherlock returned John was sat at the kitchen table a number of text books spread out in front of him. Sherlock slammed the front door, dropped his bag and text books on to the table, and stormed into his room. The whole sequence had only lasted 20seconds; John didn't go and speak to Sherlock immediately he wanted him to cool down. After an hour John made Sherlock some tea and walked into his room, Sherlock was sat in an arm chair plucking away at his violin, in deep thought. John placed the tea on the bedside table and sat on the end of the bed.

"What happened?"He asked as Sherlock reached for his bow and began playing away. After a while he stopped and looked at John "a new student, he knows as much as I do, very smart, answered all the questions in class, everyone thinks we're in competition" Sherlock explained as he left his chair, placing his black violin and bow on the bed and took the tea, banking John.

"What's his name?" John asked

Sherlock looked at him "James Moriarty"


	3. Chapter 3

"I found it" John screamed at the top of his lungs, Sherlock gave a sigh of relief as he pulled his coat on. Outside of the small flat Sherlock Holmes and John Watson shared were numerous suitcases and bags left in the Hall. "We're going to be late John" Sherlock said picking up his suitcase and travel bag.

"They're not going to leave without us" John said following him out of the flat.

"They may do, what a time to lose your passport" Sherlock said as the two of them left. After catching a taxi, the pair ran into the airport dragging bags behind them. Dr Turner was tapping his watch and telling them off for being late. Ben raised an eyebrow at John, but john shot Ben a look silencing him immediately.

"Everyone check in" Dr Turner yelled as the group of 20 or so students all traced to the check in desks. Ben grabbed john's jacket and pulled him behind. "Morning shag was it" he said laughing, If looks could kill Ben would be dead now with the look John shot him.

"Stop it" John said as he pushed Ben off and stood in the queue. After waiting almost 30 minutes it was finally Johns turn to check in.

"Passport" the young lady asked, John placed his hand in his pocket but his face dropped when he couldn't feel his passport. "you dropped it" a voice said, John turned around to be faced with Jim Moriarty, John had never spoken to Jim personally he had only known him via Sherlock. "Thanks" John said taking it off him.

"You better be careful...anything could happen" Jim said fairly sinisterly as he walked away. John handed his passport and suitcase over, when everything was checked in john collected his passport and walked over to Sherlock who was waiting for him.

"The strangest thing happened" John said looking around; Sherlock looked up from his phone and at John. "I could have sworn I put my passport in my pocket when I found it this morning, but it wasn't there and Moriarty handed it to me" John explained as they walked to airport security. Sherlock didn't say anything but John could tell he was in deep thought. It had been three weeks and two days since Sherlock had met the mysterious James 'Jim' Moriarty, it was clear to everyone that Sherlock didn't like Jim and Jim didn't like Sherlock. They were in constant rivalry; Sherlock was avid that Jim was trying to destroy him. Knowing Sherlock he was probably right. In the departure Lounge Sherlock bought a newspaper and John bought a book about Medicine in the First World War.

"a book about war and medicine, how clever" Jim Moriarty sung, John looked up to see a smirking Moriarty, John frowned and walked over to Sherlock who was draining in all today's news. "Flights soon, Dr Turners panicking" John said grabbing his flight bag, which Sherlock was guarding. "Why did they get the most paranoid man in the world to take university students to Switzerland" Sherlock said gazing over towards Dr Turner who was attempting to round everyone up. John laughed slightly as he put his book into his bag and searched for his passport. "Where's my passport?" John asked.

"I have it" Sherlock replied "I was searching for anything suspicious, since Moriarty had it" John nodded and took the passport off Sherlock.

John was attempting to read his book but he kept getting distracted by Moriarty, he wasn't doing anything just watching the in-flight entertainment. He looked to Sherlock who was sat beside him, his hair looked even more luscious than normal, and it had extra volume. Sherlock was reading a book about forensic science and seemed absorbed by it.

The way the light fell on his ghostly face, the way he could look at you and know instantly everything about you, John sighed softly as he turned his head from Sherlock and back to his book.

"If Moriarty did have my passport how could have gotten it" John asked, keeping his voice to a minimum. Sherlock looked at him and exhaled heavily, annoyed.

"once again John you see but don't observe, getting into the airport was a nightmare people pushing one another, men on stag do's women on hen nights, when you were pushed he seized his chance and slipped his hand into your pocket retrieving the passport. You were too busy watching your travel bag since it consist of money and essentials, you don't really think about things about your person" Sherlock explained.

"You see but don't observe" John muttered angrily, Sherlock stared blankly at him. Everyone who was anyone knew that John Watson was madly in love with Sherlock Holmes, everyone apart from the man himself.

"Why would Moriarty want my passport anyway" John asked as the plane jerked slightly

"No idea" Sherlock said leaning back, his long legs were entangled with each other in the small space.

They finally landed in Switzerland john walked off the plane "good god it's cold" he yelled. Sherlock raised an eyebrow and laughed trust John to state the obvious everyone collected their luggage but the trip was delayed because Bernie's luggage was lost, luckily they did find it and after an hour of waiting they left.

The group of students and Dr Turner trudged through the snow, underneath the snow was a cobbled path, John tripped numerous times as he dragged his bag and suitcase. A grand, Victorian hotel came into view, all of the students trundled into the hotel. John picked up a handful of snow and threw it at Sherlock. The snow hit Sherlock straight in the face, he stumbled back, shocked and repulsed at the snow in his face. John laughed uncontrollably it wasn't the fact that the snow hit him straight in the face, it was his reaction. Sherlock wiped the wet substance off his face and looked at his friend. A small smile appeared on his pale face; he moulded the snow into a ball and threw it back. John soon stopped laughing as he was hit, he looked at Sherlock, god how, how could a man look so gorgeous even at this temperature. The pair carried on throwing snow at each other, sounds of laughter filled the cold air. After 23 minutes they collected their stuff and walked into the hotel, shivering from the cold, the sudden change in temperature hurt his skin.

"Holmes, Watson" Dr Turner called, they both were soaked but still in high spirits.  
>"Room 221" Dr Turner said throwing them a key, john caught the key and they took the lift up to the floor they would be staying in. The room was nice, cosy, there were two single beds not far away from each other, the huge window showed the views for miles. John smiled as he dumped his belongings and jumped onto a bed. Sherlock put his stuff down and sat on the sofa looking out of the window. John poured them both a cup of hot chocolate using the utensils given. John handed the steaming mug over and sat on the sofa. They sipped coffee and watched the view in front of them.<p>

"Lovely isn't it?" John said breaking the silence, Sherlock nodded. John couldn't stand it anymore he looked at Sherlock, draining in his appearance, every detail of the violin playing genius.  
>"Why are you looking at me?" Sherlock asked he didn't turn his head to look at Sherlock.<br>"I...ummm..Don't know" John stuttered, blushing furiously, he could feel the heat in his cheeks rising. Sherlock turned and looked at him, John could tell he was deducing him before John even knew what he was doing his lips were on Sherlock's, they kissed.


End file.
